Fierce Deity
by master of cheese graters
Summary: Within the forests of Konoha naruto's life is literally changed forever. But what does that mean for him now? Crossover with Majora's Mask. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda and I don't know why I have to keep saying that.

**One last thing, while this is a crossover I might do some things not normally possible. Why? Because I can, this is fiction. If I wanted to, I could say 1 plus 1 equals fish and get away with it.**

**On with my creation**

"Hi" equalsTalking

Hi equals Thoughts

"**Hi**" **equals** **Demon/greater being/essence talk**

_**Hi equals **__**Demon/greater being/essence thought**_

XXXX

Ah Konoha, what a beautiful village it is. With the vegetation lush, the sky blue, and a relative peace at the current time. What's not to like about it?

But there is where you're wrong children. For you see, nothing is perfect, and as such, while it has a nice appearance outside, Konoha's insides are something to cringe at.

With over a third of the architecture demolished, a damaged economy, and over a fourth of its population wiped out due to a tragic attack by a being from the pits of hell itself. Konoha was a mere shell of its former glory. A good looking shell, but a shell nonetheless.

Such incidents bring forth the ugly side of humanity…actually humanity has always had a rather ugly side. A better way to look at it would be that Humanity's ugliness wasn't brought forth; rather, the make-up fell off its face.

The particular trait I speak of is not, physical, or of the heart, or any of that rubbish. No, this is of ignorance, foolishness, and illogical thought. Flaws that God made while he decided to consume alcohol during the days of creation.

XXXX

Walking through the streets of Konoha was not something a person would see everyday. Then again, the people of Konoha don't seem to care that a 5-year old was walking through the streets in a lost manner with a fear in his eyes that he was all alone.

In essence, he was.

While the Hokage was out on a diplomatic mission concerning trade agreements with the other nations, the owner of the orphanage had tossed Naruto out of it in what she told him was 'gentle', when in reality, all she did was chuck him out the front door as if he was some drunken bum who the barkeep had no patience for.

Now alone on the streets merely looking for someplace to take shelter for when the night comes Naruto is unaware of the hungry gazes sent his way from the populace due the hunger in his stomach.

XXXX

Four hours later

A bloodied form could be seen lying on the grounds of Konoha forest as it desperately struggled to find some way to survive the injuries inflicted upon it. Briefly it wondered why these things happen.

Flashback

After about half an hour of wandering through the streets of Konoha, Naruto had reached the main gate to the village, curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped out into the forest.

That was a mistake he'll never forget.

Upon seeing him exit the walls a couple of ninja that despised him for reasons he did not know had finally seen their opportunity for revenge. They had been tailing him for a while now, since it was technically illegal for shinobi to assault citizens within the village, no rules had been stated for outside of the walls. And thus they had decided to take advantage of this chance.

When they finally found him aimlessly walking around they sprung into action. As chuunin versus a five year old, they went a bit overboard and ended up kicking the utter crap out of Naruto. Thinking he was dead they left his bloodied mass on the ground.

_End flashback_

_Why do these things happen to me?_ No child of his age should ever have to ask such a question that symbolizes the very loss of innocence itself. Fortunately for him his wounds were healing at an inexplicable speed, but they were serious nonetheless, and he needed to find someplace to rest and lick his wounds.

After about an hour of crawling Naruto stumbled upon what looked like an open clearing, what confused him was that unlike the rest of the forest, this area was perfectly tranquil, as if untouched by man for hundreds, if not thousands of years, no traces whatsoever. Briefly he felt as if he was violating such a sacred location with his presence, but he was so tired at the moment that he didn't care. Crawling up to a tree to lie against he proceeded to fall into the embrace of unconsciousness, too tired to even notice the mysterious mask his left hand rested upon before finally falling asleep.

XXXX

When Naruto finally woke up he had happily noticed that he has mostly healed with only a few scabs remaining, it was then he noticed the strange mask that was under his left hand. Lifting it up to get a better look at it he noticed that at was an unusual mask to say the least. It was of a man of a warrior like nature, with long pointed ears, semi-length white hair and strange markings on the face, three red slash-like marks on each side, two under and one above each eye, and finally one blue marking in a strange jagged V sort of shape resting upon the mask's forehead.

All in all Naruto thought it looked pretty cool, and he thought it would look even cooler on his face. Bringing it up to his face he thought about what he would look like with it on.

What he thought was nowhere near what happened.

XXXX

"Ugh, what happened?" All he could remember was that as soon as the mask touched his face he felt extreme pain as if the mask ate away at his face and was ingraining roots into his skull. Now he didn't even know where he even was. Looking around he noted that wherever his location was a sharp contrast to the serene clearing he was in before. It was a sewer, and it was at least ankle-deep in water, and had dripping pipes running along the sides. He voiced his opinion.

"This place is a piece of shit." While most children were ignorant of such language, most kids that weren't orphans were coddled. Deciding to try to find a way out of the sewers Naruto ventured further in to the unknown. Little did he know that the meeting about to take place would literally change his life forever.

XXXX

At the end of the hallway, Naruto had finally come across something different, very different. The room he was currently in was immensely huge, and that's not all. At the other side of the room was a massive set of bars with one small piece of paper on them that had the word 'seal' on it.

Walking up to the bars, Naruto was startled when instead of seeing some sort of monster, he saw a woman, a pretty woman nonetheless. She had a mixture of orange and red hair reaching down to her shoulders. She had a pale complexion, on her face were similar whiskers to him, and blue eyes, but they were slitted for some reason. She wore a simple white T-shirt, and some dark blue jeans, nothing too much, just the necessities. Before he could voice his question, she made her presence verbal.

**"Oh hello there, I was wondering when you would pay me a visit."**

"And just who might you be?"

**"I'm the nine-tailed fox demon."**

"Then why do you look like a human?"

**"Because I can change forms."**

"Okay, but I was told that the fourth killed you."

"**Obviously, you were lied to. That son of a bitch didn't kill me, but instead he sealed me into some little kid…well, not a kid any more."**

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"**Just look at yourself."**

"Okay, but I don't see how that explains…Oh." When he finally looked down on himself Naruto almost did a double take. What was once a small little boy was now a full-grown adult male, a ripped one too. Rather then the clothes given to him by the orphanage, he now sported a silver tunic with some armor over his torso and in between his legs. On the armor's right breastplate was an orange crescent shaped like the new moon. On the left breastplate was an orange triangle. On top of his stomach was a plate of armor the same color as the tunic. Right below his neck was a necklace of three blue gems. On his head was a long hat that would be triangular in shape if held upright; it was of the tunic's same color. He was wearing buckle boots that went up to his knees, armguards on his lower arms; finally he was wearing black tights wherever there wasn't armor, boots or any other such stuff.

Bending down to look at his face in the reflection of the water, Naruto realized that it was the exact same as the mysterious mask he had found, with menacing white eyes now included. It was now that he also noticed the huge sword strapped to his back. The strangest sword he had ever laid eyes on too he noted, rather then one large blade it was actually two smaller ones criss-crossing at the center, then meeting at the end again. One blade was a light blue; the other was a light green. It was actually a beautiful sword in his eyes.

All together, Naruto looked like someone you just don't mess with.

"Why do I look like the mask I put on? Did you have anything to do with this?"

"**Fuck if I know, nor does that matter. What does matter is that you look absolutely delicious now." **Looking him up and down the Kyuubi liked what she saw.

"…Keep your lust to yourself please. Anyway I could probably fix this by removing the mask." As he reached up to remove said object, he was stopped by a new voice.

"**I hate to break it to you, but that wont be possible." **Looking over greeted Naruto with one of the strangest sights he had laid eyes on…and that was saying a lot since he had recently been through a lot and is still going through a lot. There before him was an exact replica of himself only his eyes were glowing. But what surprised Naruto the most were the three beings right next to his clone.

The first one was a humanoid like creature with white skin. It had a skirt like cloth over its legs that looked similar to the tunic only it was green. It had no shirt; it had fins on its arms that looked pretty sharp, colored like the skirt. Its head was rather long, about as long as Naruto's new hat, and it too was green. It had bangs on the side of its face that were green as well. For footwear, it had boots were quite similar to Naruto and his new clone, as well as the armguards. Its face was similar as well, but with blue eyes instead, like his old eyes.

The next one was a large…humanoid? The only real difference between it and the previous one was that it was brown in complexion as if made from rock; also its eyes were a dark blue. Around its neck was a necklace of black pearls. It was big and fat, though Naruto suspected that was muscle; it also had rocks on its back as if they were a turtle shell. It had white hair on its head and a small white goatee.

The final creature was the most interesting of all. It was about the size of Naruto before his transformation. It was a darker brown then the previous one with a texture of wood. Its eyes were yellowish orange. Its hat was as long as it was tall, and finally its mouth was gaping. If Naruto knew better, he would know that any woman would think that the creature was cute.

"What the fuck are those!" Never had he seen such strange creatures in his life before.

"**Wahhh! He's mean! Save me Darmoni!" **The little one had just rushed behind the big one and called it Darunia. Naruto noted that its voice was also of the high pitch, even more so then Naruto's before he put on the mask. Before Naruto could apologize, the middle sized one spoke to the small one in a graceful, elegant voice.

**"Don't worry Deku, he probably didn't mean to be a jerk. After all, it seems that humans don't know what Zoras, Gorons, or even Deku Scrubs are anymore."** Feeling a bit sheepish himself, Naruto decided to voice his agreement.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." As he said that, the creature known as Deku walked over to him and looked him up and down.

**"Fine, if Mikau trusts you, then there must be good in you."** With that he walked right back to Darunia and sat down next to him.

"What is going on with me…you!" Turning to the original voice and his clone. "You said it won't be possible to remove the mask, why is that?"

**"I'll explain it to you then, and even though you're not involved, you might want to listen too lady."** After saying that to the Kyuubi he continued. **"As you can probably guess, the mask you put on changed you entirely. Guess what, all four of us used to be a mask individually. After our first user died of old age others got wind of our ability and tried to obtain us for themselves. Eventually, we were in the possession of a witch/scientist who somehow managed to obtain all of us at once. He wanted to harness all of our powers at once.**

**"While it wasn't to his exact intentions, through experimentation he somehow made me absorb them and all their powers, I guess it's because I'm the strongest. However, there was one drawback, due to us all being in one mask, the mask's chemical makeup was changed to a corrosive and bonding nature for some reason. To simplify it, the face you had before is gone now, this mask IS your new face."** Finishing his explanation, he looked over at Naruto to see him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So what does this mean for me?" This was all so confusing, and it was a bit of a blow to Naruto to know that he was changed forever.

**"I think I understand."** The voice of the Kyuubi disrupted Naruto's thoughts. **"Kid, I think we just gained all of their abilities, and you are now permanently whatever the one that absorbed the others is."**

Said being had agreed. **"She's right kid, you are no longer human anymore, instead you are a god of…I think they thought I was the god of battle. Well it wouldn't be wrong, since the god of war is dead anyway, but that's beside the point.**

**"Not only that, but since I absorbed the other three, all you have to do is call upon their essence and you will transform into them for as long as you are calling upon their power."**

Naruto was starting to catch on. "Okay then, what are their abilities anyway? I don't want to 'call' upon them for the wrong reason."

**"Good question. the Deku Scrub"** Indicating to the small one called Deku. **"can perform a spin dash, shoot bubbles from its mouth—don't look at me like that, it's more useful then it sounds—,he skip on water a limited number of times (being incapable of swimming), and glide for a short time by launching from Deku Flowers. Although, that's kind of pointless since Deku flowers are extinct.**

**"The Goron"** Indicating to the big one called Darmoni. **"can roll around at high speeds, punch with deadly force, stomp the ground with his massive body, and enter lava without damage.**

**"The Zora"** Indicating to the middle-sized one called Mikau. **"can use his sleek body to swim rapidly , he can throw boomerang-like fins from his arms, generate an electric force field, and sink to walk on the floors of bodies of water. As you can guess, he is capable of breathing underwater.**

**"I myself can shoot blasts of energy with a swing of the sword. I also know of some destructive abilities from our time called Din's fire, Naryu's Love, and Farore's wind.**

**"And last but not least, all of us have our own musical instruments capable of playing unique songs with special effects."**

"So let me get this straight. I've ascended from human to God. I can become creatures I've never seen or heard of before, each with powerful abilities. And I have a nine-tailed fox demon sealed in my stomach."

"**That's right kid, the world is now your bitch." **With a smile he proceeded to pat Naruto on the shoulder in a way that said he was proud.

Naruto sighed. What does a God on Earth exactly do anyway?

**Author's Notes:**

**I love wikipedia, it's so helpful, with out it I probably wouldn't have made the best descriptions about each mask's abilities.**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating in forever. I have no excuses. Now that that's out of the way, here is the redundant disclaimer. 

Also, If I had honorifics and such in the first chapter you won't be seeing them anymore because I realized that this is an English fanfiction. I'll keep the names and necessities, but I'm going to stay consistent with language.

I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda or anything else I decide to put in, and I don't know why I have to keep saying that.

"Hi" equals Talking

Hi equals Thoughts"**Hi**" **equals** **Demon/greater being/essence talk**

_**Hi**__**equals**__**Demon/greater being/essence thought**_

XXXX

_Previously on Fierce Diety_

"So let me get this straight. I've ascended from human to God. I can become creatures I've never seen or heard of before, each with powerful abilities. And I have a nine-tailed fox demon sealed in my stomach."

"**That's right kid, the world is now your bitch." **With a smile he proceeded to pat Naruto on the shoulder in a way that said he was proud.

Naruto sighed. What does a god on Earth exactly do anyway?

XXXX

"So what should I do now? I mean, my life just got turned upside down."

"**I say we should destroy the village, make them burn." **The Kyuubi could be heard.

"Look lady, why would I try such a thing?"

"**Because of what they did to you, how they shun you, how they hate you maybe? Do I need to go on?"**

"I must admit, those are some valid points, but also remember, it's an entire village, I may be a God now, but I'm inexperienced and have no idea how any of my new abilities work yet, not only that but I still have the mindset of a five year old. Yet for some reason my mind seems enlightened…must be the mutation. But I'll consider it in the future when I am more confident with these powers." That answer seemed to satisfy her as she simply nodded her head and sat back down in her cage.

However, seeing her simply sit down in ankle-deep water as if it were an everyday occurrence sort of bugged Naruto. Maybe he can find a way to change his mindscape.

"Hey guys?"

"**What is it brother?"** It was Darmoni who answered Naruto's call.

Being addressed as brother gave Naruto a strange sense of satisfaction, but he'll dwell upon that later, there was a more pressing issue at hand.

"Is there any way that I can change this place a bit? Being in a sewer just isn't my thing."

"**I'm not too sure, but this is your mind so maybe you could just imagine things and let your creativity flow?" **It was Mikau who answered with a pondering look adorning his face.

"Mental scarring aside, I have nothing else to try at the moment, so I'll go with Mikau's plan. Before that however, does anyone else have any other suggestions?" None of them did.

"Fine, anybody have any requests on what they would like as an environment? If this even works that is."

"**Oooh ooh! Pick me!"** The Kyuubi was jumping up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

"What is it crazy one?"

"**Can you make it so that there is no seal to hold me? Pretty please with cherries on top?" **No matter how puppy doggish she made her eyes, Naruto wasn't affected since it made her look more silly than adorable, despite the fact that she looked absolutely adorable like that. Regardless…

"I don't think that will be possible woman. I don't know how to remove seals. Does anyone have aesthetic changes in mind?" It was Deku who answered.

**"Maybe it would be best if you just made this place into different sections, each section as our own natural habitat, and one lobby area."**

"…You're smarter than the Kyuubi. Do you know that?"

**"Hey, I resent that!"** The indignant reply from the woman was not really considered.

"Yeah, too bad. Anyways I'm going to need to hear what each of your environments are. Kyuubi's is probably a fox den, but I don't have any knowledge of where Zoras, Deku Scrubs, or even Gorons live. I could probably venture a guess, but I'm too lazy." Darmoni decided to answer first.

**"Gorons are as you can probably guess are made of rock, and we eat rock too. I would feel most comfortable in the mountains, preferably with a volcano as well."**

"Mountains…volcanoes…got it. Ok, next." Pointing to Deku he waited for an answer to write down.

**"…How did you get a notepad? … Never mind. Deku scrubs live in the forests."**

"Forests…got it. All right sir, what will you have today?" Addressing the Zora he awaited an answer.

**"Did you add the 'sir' just so you would sound like a waiter?"**

"Yep."

**"You're an idiot. Anyway, Zoras are aquatic creatures so a nice large lake would be great."**

"Large lake…got it. Okay, I'll read off the orders to confirm everyone's dish. Darmoni ordered the supreme Mountain mudslide with volcano toppings. Mr. Deku will have the forest tenderloin. And finally Mikau will be having the Great Lake Soufflé. Will anyone be having any drinks or appetizers?"

**"No, just…get the orders will ya?"** Now even Deku was getting impatient.

"Alright, just give me some time to process all the requests…Okay, Let's get this show on the road!" Closing his eyes Naruto Tried to picture what to make in his mind.

XXXX

As he concentrated, it could be notice how the water level on the floor was receding. But that was just the beginning, one by one doors started to appear within his mindscape each door was distinguished by how it was made, what it was made of and what it looked like. No names were needed, as it was obvious who each door was for. The cell bars started to disappear giving Kyuubi a sense of joy, however, reality once again kicked her in the shins by having a choker appear on her neck. Finally the lobby area itself got a pavement job with marble tiles with a fountain in the center.

But Naruto was far from done, he had other plans as well. A few more doors could be seen being created. One labeled "Rec. Center" another labeled "Archives" and a final one labeled "senses".

XXXX

**"Damn…"** Mikau was pretty impressed; he didn't actually expect that it was possible. However, he didn't know that this was Naruto, and in this reality and many others it seems that the boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto is known to be unpredictable.

When Naruto was finally done all four entities went to congratulate him on a job well done and went off to their respective environments, but Kyuubi had some questions to ask.

**"How did you manage to get rid of my jail cell? Not that I'm complaining, but still…"**

"Oh, those bars were just so dreadful to look at." Waving his hand in a dismissive manner, he continued. "So I replaced them with the choker you see currently on your neck."

**"Is that even possible?**"

"I guess it's as Mikau said: this is my mind, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it."

**"…But aren't you afraid that I might attack you now?"**

"I thought of that, so if that ever happens, I'll just activate the choker."

Kyuubi suddenly grew fearful; she didn't like the sound of that. **"What does it do?"**

Sensing her fear, Naruto grinned sadistically. "Oh the effects are whatever I want done to you."

**"Um...crap."**

"In any case, I need to go speak with my clone about something. Catch ya later." Kyuubi simply nodded as Naruto went off to find the most mysterious of his many new personalities, he had a hunch that one knew something and he wanted to find out.

XXXX

The original fierce deity could be found lounging about the Rec. room lying on one of the couches in a half-hazard manner. He was however interrupted from his relaxation when Naruto came in and sat down near him with a serious expression on his face.

**"Oh hey, what's up kid?**"

"First of all what's your name?"

**"I'm called the Fierce Deity, but you can just call me FD for short."**

"Very well then, ok FD, spill it. I know there is more going on here than meets the eye, and I know you know this."

FD should've seen this coming; he did know that there was more to this than the surface. He didn't expect the kid to catch on so quickly though.

**"You're right Naruto, there is more to this, much more. Power like this doesn't come cheap, or free for that matter. There is a price to pay."**

"What kind of price are we speaking of?"

**"The cost is different every time, I'll have to speak to the higher-ups to see what they have in mind for you."**

"You can do that?"

**"Not on my own, but they always contact me themselves when something needs to be discussed."**

"I see, do you have any idea when these 'higher-ups' will contact us?"

**"No clue, but I expect it to be soon."**

"How will I know if a higher-up is contacting me?"

**"Oh don't worry, it will be obvious."** Seemingly satisfied, Naruto simply nodded and left.

**_It will be very obvious indeed…._**

XXXX

Sarutobi was nervous. He had just gotten back from his mission and decided to see how Naruto was doing, with the help of his handy dandy crystal ball—don't look at him like that, he is NOT a stalker! —When he finally found Naruto, he saw the boy putting on a mask in a beautiful clearing, that alone wouldn't cause problem, but after Naruto put the mask on he went he screamed and fell to the ground. If the third hadn't immediately left after that he would've seen exactly what Naruto had become. Won't he be in for quite the surprise eh?

XXXX

When the third arrived where Naruto was, it wasn't Naruto he saw, but a strangely dressed man. While it was usually against his nature to wake a person up from slumber, this man might know where Naruto was, so he would do it.

Kneeling to the man's level he proceeded to gently shake him awake. Surprisingly, the man woke up rather quickly. When the man saw the face of the Hokage he did something the Hokage didn't expect at all.

"Old Man!" With that he proceeded to hug the Hokage. Naruto had no idea just how strong the body of a God of Battle was yet, as he gave the Hokage quite the squeeze. But Sarutobi's worried mind would have none of that; he had an annoying brat to find.

Quicker than Naruto could realize, Sarutobi had pinned him to the ground with a kunai to the neck. "Really, I am flattered, but I have a serious problem right now. See there's this boy, young, blond, and the biggest headache ever, but he's still important, I'm looking for him. Last I saw, he was here, but then I saw him put on a mask and start screaming. Next thing I know; when I get here, imagine my surprise when I find him gone and some stranger in his place…You get the picture right?"

"Whoa calm down old man! It's me! I'm Naruto!" The kunai pressed slightly more, not enough to draw blood, but it got the point across.

"I may be old, but my eyesight isn't scheduled to start diminishing until next decade…if my calculations are correct." When he got his paperwork done and had nothing else to do, Sarutobi found a way to occupy his time no matter how odd the pastime.

"I understand that, but I'm completely serious here! I put the mask on; turns out it was magical and mutated my mind and physique. And yes, I know I sound like a lunatic!"

"With that thought, what possessed you to think that I would believe you? Well…Punk?"

"The fact that you're holding a sharp object to my neck you senile old man! Self-preservation instincts tend to kick in under circumstances like that, and this is one of those instincts! You've got to believe me!" Seeing the desperation in the man's eyes, Sarutobi decided to humor him. He got up and sheathed the kunai.

"Fine. Prove that you're Naruto."

"Sure thing!" He sighed in relief. That was an ordeal he never wanted to go through again; until a thought struck him like a sack of doorknobs. "Wait…how can I prove such a thing?"

"You're going to answer a question."

"…That's it?"

"Yes." Naruto was about to sigh in relief before the Hokage continued. "But it will be the most evil, diabolical, and redundant in its description question that the sheer mentioning of it will result in a kitten's death."

"You're joking right?"

"Yeah, I am. I felt like being over dramatic. Since the argument you and I just had reminds me of the tuffles the boy and I get into. Add to that the fact that you knew I was looking for a Naruto. Normally I would just apprehend you and just send you over to the interrogation department, but I'm tired, and the Vodka I got drunk on last night hasn't fully left my system yet. I'm just going to ask you a question that only Naruto would know."

If it was possible, the level of respect Naruto had for the old man just raised yet again. Not only was the man giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he also admitted to using the perks of being influential to get some different form of alcohol rather than the conformist choice of Sake. To top it all off, the man's sense of humor was top-notch, though he would have to have a talk with him about his humor choice. The death of kittens is a very serious offense to any sane human's moral standards. But he was still under the influence so he would let it slide. All in all, he passed the bad-ass test, now on to more pressing issues…

"Alright old man, lay it on me."

"Gimme a sec…" The Hokage had to think on this one. What was so secretive, and on a need to know basis, but wasn't important enough concerning hidden village matters that a potential spy would overlook it as something unimportant?...aha…he knew a good question. One that only he would know as a matter of personal business, and one that Naruto knew due to the insatiable curiosity of young kids. "Ok, I have one"

"Yes?" Naruto knew this was going to be difficult, he saw that look in the Old Man's eyes rarely, but when he did, it was some serious fucking business.

Taking a deep breath the Hokage began. "If you really are Naruto, then you know where I actually keep my true hidden stash of porn rather than that pathetically easy to identify stash of false Icha Icha copies that the secretary keeps trying to burn without knowing that they're counterfeit."

Naruto blinked in surprise, he knew the answer to that, and it wasn't such a terrifying question like he thought it would be. "Underneath your crystal ball is a storage seal written with ink in the same color as the base for it. I found out about it when we were once wrestling for control of the crystal ball. I wanted to borrow it cause I thought it was cool. You were busy using it for "serious fucking business" if I remember the words you were using correctly. I ended up unconsciously pushing chakra into my hand in the struggle, and it just happened to be touching the seal. Next thing I know there is porn everywhere. Caught red-handed when I started going through the pictures; you decided it was time for "the talk," only it wasn't you because you had delegated the job to the nearest person, which happened to be Anko. Never do that again, by the way, as I still have nightmares about it. Have I left anything out?"

"You really are Naruto…" He really didn't know what to say. Here stood a man who was formerly known as a child, now morphed into one of most powerful looking men he had ever seen.

"So what now?"

"You will accompany me to my office and tell me about all that has happened and any other changes you know of."

"_What do you think FD?"_

"**I say do it. He's bound to find out eventually. Telling him in a secure location may help in the long run rather than other people finding out about it first. If that happened, shit would hit the fan."**

"_Good point. But if things go wrong I am so demoting your living space."_ With a compromise set Naruto nodded to the Hokage and followed the esteemed man out of the clearing.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight." The Hokage was expecting something interesting, not something completely ridiculous and beyond belief. "After getting assaulted by some of our chuunins for being the one to hold the nine-tailed fox, you stumbled into a clearing with a mask in it. Being the curious child you are you put the mask on. This resulted in you being taken to what the Yamanakas call a mindscape and meeting not only the fox, but four other entities; one that looks like you calling itself a "Fierce Diety" and three other creatures that have been extinct long enough that nobody has even heard of them. How am I doing so far?"

"That's everything up till that point. Continue."

"Alright, then you guys talk about various shit involving your new powers and abilities. Basically, you can remain as yourself or change into one of the other three creatures with their own destructive abilities. You still have access to chakra while in your standard form, but not while in your other forms. Considering the abilities of each and your own I can sum this up as you using hax to unlock God Mode. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now that that is out of the way, do you have any plans as to what you want to do with yourself?"

"I thought I would maybe just join the academy and just go about the standard shinobi life until some life changing event happened that would make me decide otherwise."

"The problem with that is that you may be 5 years old even though you're enlightened about the world, you are in an adults body and the age to start the academy is 6….unless you can change your body."

"Let me check." Thinking inwards he contacted the one who might be able to help him in this predicament. _"Hey FD?"_

"**Yeah?"**

"_Is there anyway I can change my body? Being a grown up is cool and all, but it's inconvenient at the moment."_

"**I forgot to mention that didn't I? Yeah there is. I'm a timeless being so I have no set age or form. I chose this form because the adult body suited me best for combat. If you need to be a child, just focus on childhood. It should come naturally."**

Taking his advice, Naruto did just that and right before the Hokage's eyes he transformed into a younger version of the Fierce Diety, everything else remained the same except that Naruto now looked like a 5 year old. "How's this?"

"…that works. Now you can go to the academy when you turn 6." After everything that has happened today, the Hokage had trouble being surprised anymore. "I'm not sure how you'll be able to wield that sword though."

"According to FD, fighting and sword-play is going to be instinctual for me, I can wield the sword just fine since only my appearance has changed while I'm in child form, and when I'm not using it, I can dismiss or call upon the sword at will." Snapping his fingers for dramatic effect, Naruto dismissed the sword. "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"Actually, I was hoping to discuss a possible cover-story with you. Fortunately, I had the forethought of putting up a genjutsu over you so that it simply looked like I was walking to the tower by myself so we don't have to worry about people wondering about your adult form."

"Do you think amnesia would work?"

"Possibly, we could go with something like 'Naruto left the village for a bit, came back completely changed and only remembers his name, home village, and somehow knows new abilities.' Normally, people won't buy that bullshit, but if you throw amnesia into it people will eat it up."

"…are you serious?"

"When you get as old as me, you learn a lot about people's inconsistencies and problems."

"…huh. Anyway, I'm gonna head out, go home and hopefully get some sleep." As Naruto began to head out the door, the Hokagae stopped him.

"If any new development arise I need to know."

"Got it."

"Also, before you leave, would you kindly get me a strong whiskey from my stash since you're closer?" Nodding, Naruto reached up on the bookshelf, pulled off two of the books and placed them back opposite of how they were. The shelf twisted around to reveal an alcohol shelf. Grabbing one of the whiskeys, he pressed a button on the side of the shelf and after it rotated he put the books back how they originally were. Tossing the whiskey to the Hokage he added "You know, I've been around you far too much if I know your porn stash and your alcohol stash."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here." After Naruto left, the Hokage sighed, opened up the bottled, took a swig and then looked up. "In a few short years a village I worked all my life to maintain gets nearly destroyed, the hero's legacy gets improper treatment, and now said legacy has just ensured that I develop an aneurism sometime in my future. Fuck my life."

**You know I was thinking of putting more into the chapter, but I think this is a good place to cut off. **


	3. Announcement

I have an announcement to make, and I apologize for waiting so long.

I am officially setting down the quill for a indefinite time. My reasons are a bit of what you see in the contents of these dreaded types of chapters you occasionally see. School, work, family, personal life, laziness, not feeling the writing spark etc etc.

But the problem is that I am actually proud of what I have created in the fanfiction universe, so I am officially putting up all my stories up for adoption in the hopes that they might continue on...eventually.

Now I'm not gonna lay out ground rules about how you must write them if someone decides to, but I will ask that you keep the concept the same, pairings, if any, are up to you, but please don't rush them, and make it good…hopefully.

If someone does decide to adopt any of my stories, please PM me to tell me so that I can at least look out for the story in the future.

I'll still hang around the site to read the stories, offer constructive criticism, and even try to help when people need input.

As for this "chapter" flame or criticize me if you must (I did wait this long before dropping this bomb on any of my subscribers).

But please for the love of all that is holy, don't leave reviews like:

"Don't quit, ur writing is soooo good!11!" (I don't need to say why)

"I'm sorry that is has come to this and I hope you continue again someday." (It's not going to change my mind)

If someone pms me to adopt my story, I will post the news as a chapter so that any curious readers can see for themselves.

Once again, I'm sorry for waiting so long before dropping this bomb on everyone and I wish everyone the best.


End file.
